Chapter 331
A Human Heart is the 331st chapter of the InuYasha manga. Summary *Kikyō's arrow strikes the Zushi shrine's barrier, allowing Inuyasha to destroy it, causing all the rats to disappear. *Kohaku has a moment with Sango, but he still acts as though he doesn't know who she is. He then escapes with Hakudōshi. *Sango tells Miroku that she cannot hate her own brother despite all the wicked acts he's committed. Synopsis *Inuyasha catches the scent of Sango's blood, and Kagome senses a sacred jewel shard. She wonders if it's Kohaku. Meanwhile, Miroku calls out to Sango in distress, seeing her and Kohaku become engulfed by the demon rats. Kirara tries to pull the two siblings out, but even she is eventually overwhelmed, becoming weighed down by the many rats. Miroku wonders what to do, because if he tries to use the wind tunnel he might accidentally absorb Sango and Kohaku. Then, Inuyasha arrives and Miroku tells him how the Zushi shrine is protected by a barrier. Just then, the shrine is hit by a sacred arrow, dispelling the shield. Inuyasha then uses his Tessaiga and destroys the shrine, making all the demon rats disappear, saving Sango just in time before getting devoured by the rats. *As the rats fade away, the group sees Kikyō standing in the horizon with her bow; she was the one who broke the shield. Saying nothing, she walks away with Kochō and Asuka. *After being unconscious for a few minutes, Sango wakes up ontop of her younger brother. Kohaku has been conscious the whole time, and he starts to feel guilty, seeing Sango's wounds which she got from protecting him from the rats. When Sango wakes up, she asks her brother if he's okay, but, knowing that his memories returning needs to remain secret, Kohaku dashes away, escaping. The Saimyōshō appear, and Kohaku is whisked away into Hakudōshi's barrier. When the incarnation asks Kohaku who the woman is, he hesitantly replies he doesn't know, getting nervous as he realizes Hakudōshi was watching him the whole time. Kohaku thinks to himself that he doesn't want to put Sango in any more danger and that he has to destroy Naraku as soon as possible. *Later at a cabin, Inuyasha and the group recover from the demon-rat fiasco. Sango especially, who was chewed up by swarms of the rats in order to protect Kohaku. Inuyasha says the female slayer has always been tough physically, so she ought to be fine, but Kagome says the shock of seeing Kohaku with the Zushi shrine might be too much for Sango to handle emotionally. *Miroku tries to comfort Sango, and she reminisces about the other times Kohaku has hurt innocent people, especially recalling when he slaughtered humans at the castle to get The Infant back for Naraku. And even though what he's done is despicable, Sango says she can't make herself hate Kohaku. Miroku asks her if she regrets protecting him from the rats, and she says no, because she would feel even worse if she hadn't. The monk says that is a good thing, because it proves that she has a human heart. *Kikyō, (accompanied by Kochō and Asuka,) scouts the countryside, witnessing the damage done by the demon-rats. She concludes that Naraku did all of this just to lure her out of hiding. Kikyō cuts off a lock of her hair and gives it to her Shikigami, telling them to fly, stating that if Naraku wants to find her, she'll just come to him first. Characters in Order of Appearance Category:Chapters